MILES APART
by YourLavenderLace
Summary: In life, there are things that you must never take for granted & one of these is LOVE. When we love, we need constant communication and all the time you would badly want to see each other But in this story let's see how their love will survive MILES APART
1. Chapter 1

**Miles Apart**

**By**

**Your_Lavender_Lace**

_**Though I hope I do, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

_**It's owned by the GREAT Tachibana Higuchi.**_

_**Cheers to all hope you enjoy reading!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ugh! These designs are driving me crazy." Said a very frustrated lady.

"Gosh! Of all times, why do I have to forget about these stuffs?" the lady groaned with more frustration in her voice.

"Oneesan. Oneesan." The lady heard a soft voice from the door and immediately guessed that it was her younger sister Hanako. All the frustration on her face vanished when she turned to the little girl.

"Yes dear. What do you need?" she asked with gentleness coating her voice.

"Mom wants to talk to you in the receiving room." The girl said innocently.

"Ok dear just give me a minute and I'll be there. Go ahead and I'll follow." She said and gave the girl a peck on the cheeks.

"Ok bye oneesan." The girl gave her a wind smile and dashed down the stairs.

Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old lady was finishing her self-made designs when her sister knocked on her door. She designs for their family's fashion empire while studying in the country's top university, Gakuen Alice. In a very young age she is recognized as one of the most sought after couturier in the country and is starting to make her name ring in the bigger world of fashion.

After keeping her work and organizing her things she went out of her work room and presided to the stairs.

The family's living room was a very wide, bright and comfortable one. It has an area having a ceiling to floor glass window that is topped by draperies that are tied in a neat way. Their house furniture sets are all high quality and are high-end. Cream and brown with a little touch of soft orange and gold dominated the room's interior.

Sitting on one of the chairs was a very sophisticated woman who sheds class and elegance in her movements. The lady was seated properly on the long sofa and was looking at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey mom." She greeted her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "What did you call me for?" she asked as she sat beside her mom on the classy furniture.

"Do I really have to have a reason just to see my daughter?" her mom said with a slight pout on her face.

She gave a sweet smile after seeing her mother acting like a young one. "Mom, there you go again."

"Ok. Ok. I give up, I know I'm not that young anymore but I just want to act you know?" her mom smiled at her too.

"So dear I just like to remind you about you flight to Paris two weeks from now."

"Oh! Is it really two weeks from now?"

"Dear! When will you ever grow up?" her mom gave her a soft laugh.

"Mom, I'm all grown up you know. Its just that I forget things sometimes and one brief example is now." She said and joined her mom in laughing.

The mother and daughter continued conversing until a ringer cell phone disturbed them.

"Oh. Here goes my cue." Mikan said as he turned off her phone's alarm.

"So I'll see you latter dear." Her mom said while hugging her

"Yeah mom, see you latter." She said while returning the woman's hug.

"Kiss me goodbye to Hanako."

"Ok, dear. Go now you might be late." They stood up and her mom accompanied her to the house's door.

The family butler approached them from the waiting car and further escorted her till she went in her silver Mercedes Guardian.

"Have a safe trip to school, Lady Mikan." The butler said with a smile on his face

"Thank You Butler Chen." She replied with another smile to the old butler.

She waved to her mom who was still standing on the front door and then she wore her sunglasses, started her engine and drove off.

Mikan was on her way to Gakuen Alice, the best university in Japan. It offers almost all courses in a high-quality level. She is on her last year in her course and is planning to proceed to a higher study in Paris'__ESMOD (l'Ecole Supérieure des Arts et techniques de la Mode)


	2. Chapter 2

**Miles Apart**

**By**

**Your_Lavender_Lace**

_**Though I hope I do, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

_**It's owned by the GREAT Tachibana Higuchi.**_

_**Cheers to all hope you enjoy reading!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

A few minutes later she saw the university's enormous gates and the idea of seeing her friends again that day, made her smile.

She drove in and parked her car in her usual lot beside another Mercedes Guardian though its color differs because it's black. Her smile grew wider when she saw the owner of the car step out and knocked on her window. She looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror and took her Gucci bag then stepped out of her car.

"Hey." She greeted the guy with a smile.

"Hey." He said in a passive mood while giving her a full body look. She was wearing a three-forth white polo paired with branded skinny jeans and a Jimmy Choo shoes topped with a set of accessories.

"You look good." She complemented him while giving him an all-over look too. He is wearing a pair of intentionally faded Levis jeans, a black polo shirt and a pair of white Converse Sneakers.

"Because you do." He replied and gave her a mind boggling kiss. She reciprocated and then after a while they ended the kiss realizing that her arms were already curled on his neck while his were on her waist.

"Natsume, people are staring." She said blushing deep red.

"So?" he said with a little smile on his face.

"Oh-Ho! Did I just saw The Great Natsume Hyuuga smile?"

"Oh did I?" obviously teasing her.

"Yes you just did."

"Oh really? Lets see if I did." He lowered his head on hers and found her lips. They were like kissing for infinity but they don't seem to care.

"Ahem." A fake clearing of the throat brought them back to reality.

"Hey Mikan, doing it so early huh?" a certain raven haired girl said while leaning on her Silver 2009 Lexus IS parked beside Mikan's.

"Yeah and to my surprise Natsume too." A teasing blond guy said standing beside his Black 2009 Lexus IS.

"Hey Hotaru! I didn't see you there." Mikan said as she turned to her best friend with out getting her hands off her boyfriend's neck.

"How will you see me here if you're too engrossed in your act." Her friend said which gave her a deep blush.

"As if you don't do this with Ruka. Huh Hotaru?" Natsume said while looking at her girl's best friend.

"Well we do it in private you know?" Ruka responded to his best friend's query.

"Oh enough with the teasing guys. Let's just go to class."

"Yeah we better do." Ruka said in agreement and walked towards his girl and offered his arm. The two walked off and proceeded to class.

"Let's get going." Mikan said while fixing herself and pulled Natsume to class.

Natsume Hyuuga, her man is a Business Management Student. Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend is in her Engineering and Technology Course. Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's man is in Veterinary Medicine. All of them are on their last year in the institution.

When Mikan and Natsume reached the hallway connecting their rooms they stopped in the middle and gave their goodbye and good luck for the day's activities. They were to turn to class when Natsume called Mikan.

"Hey, see me on our place after class." He said more of a command than a favor then he proceeded to his room.

"Oh So Natsume." She smiled to herself as she continued to her own classroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Miles Apart**

**By**

**Your_Lavender_Lace**

_**Though I hope I do, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

_**It's owned by the GREAT Tachibana Higuchi.**_

_**Cheers to all hope you enjoy reading!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

The day flew like a bird and the last bell for the day rang.

RRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggggggg!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Mikan!" A friend Nonoko called her along the hallway.

"Hey Nonoko, Koko." Nonoko Ogasawara is also a graduating Student of the Chemecal Engineering Department while her boyfriend Koko Yomi is in the Psychology Department.

"Off to see Natsume?" Koko asked her.

"Yup. How about you two?"

"We're on our way to the cafeteria." Nonoko answered.

"Yuu and Anna are waiting for us." Koko continued. Yuu Tobita, another friend of Mikan is a Theatre Arts Student while Anna Ogasawara

"So if that's the case then see you around." Mikan said with a smile and waved a little.

"Bye Mikan" the two said in unison.

"Ciao!" she replied while walking backwards.

She walked to the place where she and Natsume call their own. Their famed Sakura Tree. She walked in silence and looked around in the process. The place where the tree is well hidden and is taken cared of by the Agriculture Department Headed by the most able Buta (The Great Tachibana Higuchi in the manga who was discovered to love gardening.)

When she arrived at the place, she just sat on the ground where the Sakura tree was rooted and leaned her back at the tree's trunk. Natsume was nowhere around the place yet. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing and to the blowing afternoon wind.

She heard footsteps going near her but she tried not to open her eyes. The sound grew nearer and then she just felt somebody's breathing near her face. She smelled a familiar masculine scent that she would know even in her sleep. _"Hmm. Hugo Boss." _She said to herself.

Then she felt him getting nearer and nearer by the second. After a few breaths his lips found her and gave her a passionate kiss. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Then his lips left hers and moved down to her neck giving her soft bites.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hmm." He moaned while he continued kissing her neck then eventually moved back to her lips. Then after a while, they broke their kiss and stared at each other.

"I'm so gonna miss this." Natsume said while staring at her and catching his breath.

"Same here. S-same here." She said unintentionally breaking the sound of her voice in the last part. She looked down and started crying.

"Hey don't cry honey. Please." Natsume said trying to comfort her.

"I-I just can't stop it. W-we'll just be together f-for two weeks and…and… oh Natsume." Then it came. Her eyes were covered with tears. Tears of sadness despair and sorrow.

"Oh come on Mikan. You know how it hurts me when you cry." He hugged her tight as if it will erase all her worries and her sadness.

"It's just that…"

"Mikan you're flying to Paris to study in ESMOD and I'm flying to the stated to take up my MBA in Harvard so please be strong for the two of us cause it will never be enough if its just me who'll stand firm. I need you Mikan. We need each other."

"Oh Natsume. I'll try. I'll really do."

"Yeah Mikan you should. Please."

"Ok. Ok." Mikan said. Natsume positioned himself behind Mikan hugging her from behind while Mikan sat on his lap. Silence enveloped them as they stared at the tree that served as their home in school. Nature seems to be sad and to mourn with them. The birds were like humming a sad tune while the wind blew colder than usual.

"So when is your flight?" Natsume said to break the ice cold silence.

"Saturday after next week's Saturday." she said in a teary eyed manner. "How about yours?" she said while wiping the tears that are warning to fall from her eyes.

"Same as yours." He said while he looked up to the sky to prevent his tears. _"Oh God! I will not cry. Not now. I must be strong; she needs me to be strong_." He said to himself.

"So we'll go to the airport together then." She said and tried to face him. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other.

"I think we better go. It's almost late." Natsume said after a few minutes of staring at Mikan.

"Yeah we better do. I think it's going to rain." She stood up and extended her hands to Natsume to help him stand. She tried to pull him but he was heavy so when Natsume stood up she was slammed to his broad chest.

"Aw. Too much gym exercise huh?" she said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah. How can I protect you when I'm skinny?"

"Oh Yeah? Protect me or attract girls?" teased Mikan

"I'll take both." He joked.

"Oh-Ho." Then they laughed at their silliness.

"Natsume can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for my princess."

"Please don't smile and laugh with girls like you laugh and smile with me." She said with a slight sadness and jealousy in her face "I can't take that. Please Natsume?"

"Oh my little girl is jealous huh? And to future possibilities eh?" he teased her and that made he pout.

"Ok I promise. And in return you promise me one thing."

"Ok go." She urged him to speak.

"Don't let anybody and I mean everybody both men and little boys a like fall for you when you're away."

"Hey I think that's more of a command than a favor."

"Yes it's a command." He looked straight into her eyes and through her soul. "I can't bear to loose you honey. Never." He lowered his face to hers and captured her lips. The kiss was a lot different from the past kisses they shared. It was a kiss full of promises and assurance.

They pulled off and walked hand in hand to the parking lot of their prestigious school.

"Mikan I'll follow you home." He said as her closed her car doors. He then walked to his car and waited for her to start her engine. He saw her pick up her phone and dialed something. Then his phone rag and saw who was calling.

"What is she trying to do now?" he said with a smile as he looked at the ringing phone. She turned to her direction and saw her signal him to pick up his phone.

"Hn?" he answered

"Hn what?" he teased him.

"What?"

"Natsume…"

"Mikan…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Ok that's all bye…"

"Bye…" he turned to her direction and saw her blew him a kiss. She started her engine and drove off then after she turned her car he followed. They convoyed till they reached Mikan's house. He didn't step out of the car anymore when she reached their front door. He just opened his driver's window and she walked to him to give him his kiss. Then he drove off and saw her in the rear view mirror waving at him.

"_How can I live without this woman with me?"_

"_How can I live without this man with me?" _They both said to themselves in unison.


End file.
